


【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第十四章

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake
Summary: 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302感谢阅读





	【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第十四章

全民震惊了，军队轰动了。没有人再理会什么伪造视频仿生人的鬼话，他们的王活生生站在那里，高清无码直播无后期无滤镜。几乎所有的企业认证帐号都在第一时间发出“恭迎吾王”的口号，甚至有的企业放了假，员工们带着王的面具，披着王标志性的红斗篷，走上街头自发游行起来。

军部的人快疯了，他们立刻联系了尼瓦星军区和厄洛斯之翼的管理人员，询问是怎么会让伊斯坎达尔拿到通讯设备的。厄洛斯之翼驻首都星分部经理一脸哭丧，说：“我们的一个分店被他的帮派占领了，我们受到攻击的时候向军区求助了但是军区没有发兵救援，分店店长和员工现在全都失去联络生死未卜。”声泪俱下，惹人垂怜。

而尼瓦星军区原本的副官现在的代理统帅却表示，他的行动完全遵循中央特派员的指示，绝无逾矩。中央特派员又无辜地说他从中央出发时得到的指令是保持现状按兵不动。

惯常会打太极的老狐狸们头一次尝到了被踢皮球的滋味，气得一佛出世二佛升天。远程会议中星区统帅们的态度越发暧昧，坐立不安的姿态仿佛恨不得现在就撂下终端对着尼瓦星方向举白旗。

议会开始反思到底是哪里出了问题，似乎是在劳伦斯那老家伙死后，不，自从维尔维特少将被外派到第十三星区就什么都不对了。他们猛然惊觉自己走了一步坏棋，他们小看了这个向导，毕竟他是被王选中，曾跟随王在第十三星区征战过的少将，他也是一名军人，他对王的忠诚，对战争的信念，对战局的把握，不会比他们这些在议会养尊处优的任何一个官少爷差。

议会立即决定重启对维尔维特少将的调查，罪名从资助非法研发和经营卖淫产业变成了勾结非法势力伪造王的复活企图分裂政权。

然而调查官连维尔维特家的大门都没碰到。少将的住所就在校园里，为了挡住鬼头鬼脑的记者和三天两头敲门的说客，学生们自发组织了维尔维特护卫社，什么也不干就抱着书或者终端坐在他的门前复习功课，纪律严明，秩序井然。他们大多是身体素质不高的向导，彬彬有礼又倔强刚强，气质和他们的老师如出一辙。议会工作人员仿佛面对着一个由无数维尔维特少将组成的铜墙铁壁，无从下手。

而一墙之隔的维尔维特少将在数次劝说学生离开未果之后，也干脆由他们去了。此时他抱着终端一遍又一遍回放着伊斯坎达尔的喊话，尤其是最后一句。

每播放结束一次，他就抱着终端在床上翻滚一圈，然后再重新听一遍。

“他说他想我！”如果不是还要面子，他早就飞奔出去绕着房子跑圈了。

关于这个喊话本身，由于本就是他计划中事，所以并没有什么的值得高兴，此前他也想象了无数次王会用什么样的姿态再次面对久违的马其顿。但他万万没想到这里面还有他的戏份。

伊斯坎达尔，他的王，当着全宇宙的面说想他！

这是公开表白吧？虽然自从精神链接后，伊斯坎达尔几乎把他的新少将走哪带哪，从言辞态度到肢体动作都无不在宣称对向导的所有权，但这还是第一次，他在如此公开的场合叫他亲爱的！还说很想他！

天呐这太羞耻了！韦伯捂住通红的脸，脑子里噼里啪啦放着烟花。

门把轻轻响了一下，韦伯赶紧坐起来捋平了衣服，一脸正经地看向从门缝中露出半张脸的格蕾。

“师父……”格蕾欲言又止。

“啊有什么事吗，格蕾？”维尔维特少将问。

“弗拉特说你没有接听他发的通讯，所以发到我这里来了。”

“哦，不好意思我没有注意。”他伸手打算接格蕾的终端，格蕾却没有递给他。

“那个，师父，我接的是投影通讯，您的头发，有点乱。”

“……”

在弗拉特终于和他的老师说上话时，少将已经恢复了冷静优雅的体面姿态。

“中央军校的优雅黑天鹅老师，好久不见！”

“我看你是好久没被我揍了。”少将叼着雪茄冷声说。

“别这样嘛，老师，人家可是千辛万苦调查到了重要的情报哦。”

“有屁快放。”

“好粗鲁！不过老师就算粗鲁也是最美丽的。那么今天份的重磅新闻就是，锵锵：军部要派人到尼瓦星和王进行交涉啦！”

维尔维特少将吐了个烟圈，忽然有一种不太妙的预感。

他眯着眼睛一页一页翻看军部人员的资料，判断着他们的行为模式和动机，突然在看到一位上将的履历中看到了哨兵专科医师时灵光一现。

“弗拉特，你现在帮我整理出所有关于哨兵被强行断开与专属向导的精神链接的资料，不论是军方报告还是临床医学文献。”

“遵命，马其顿的向导之光老师。”他最后皮了一下，在被怒火波及之前切断了通讯。

弗拉特虽然嘴上很皮，但是办事在大部分情况下还是很稳的。

维尔维特少将看着报告，基本明白了军方在打什么主意。转头就给梅尔文加了个活。

这次军部没有偷偷摸摸，而是发了全网公告，向大家表示会从中央派遣代表与尼瓦星“疑似”伊斯坎达尔王进行初步和平接触。

人员名单出来的时候网民再一次不干了：为什么一个王的得力干将都没有？第十星区的赫菲斯蒂安呢？第十一星区的欧迈尼斯呢？这都是谁？连个正经将官级别的都没有？维尔维特少将呢？人家夫夫分别那么多年不给见个面吗？那是王，又不是什么阿猫阿狗，你派个准将就去和人家谈，不合适吧？

但是军部把这些质疑全都当耳旁风，仿佛在憋什么大招。

而在军部派遣人员乘飞船到达尼瓦星与征服军团进行“和平接触”的当天，他们竟然也开起了直播。

年轻的准将本来还想和这位伊斯坎达尔握个手什么的，但对方显然一点都不在乎这些表面功夫：“坐吧坐吧，该说什么就说什么，你是个军人，不要学外交官那套。”

本来就以外交官为理想的准将嘴角抽搐。

“是这样的，伊斯坎达尔……先生，在我们对话之前，我希望能确认您的身份，您在网络公开宣称自己是已故的伊斯坎达尔王，请问您有什么能证明吗？”准将问。

“嘿！弟兄们！听见了吗？他让我证明我是我！”王回过头对他的手下们说。

已经通过网络信息了解了王真正的身份的地痞流氓们对此适应良好（事实上已经私底下震惊好几天了），一起哄堂大笑起来。

“对不起，没有那种东西。”他对准将说。

直播中的弹幕都疯了，有的在舔屏，有的哭着喊着说要去第十三星区追随王的脚步，有的心疼王的队伍粗制滥造恨不得给王打钱。当然也有人对王的身份表示怀疑。

“什么都没有吗？精神体，生物电，信息素，哪怕是指纹……”

“都没有，你们应该知道，我和我的向导的精神链接在战争中被破坏了，我在土里被埋了十年才捡回一条小命，生物电发生了改变，精神领域已经完全被摧毁了，已经不能算是个哨兵了。至于指纹，应该还是能对应的，但是这个能算证据吗？一千年前指纹复制技术成熟所以才开发了生物电认证不是吗？我历史学的不好，你不要骗我。”

弹幕里没有人因为这个笑话笑出来。伊斯坎达尔王的标志有很多，红色的头发，红色的披风，还有威武的红色狮子。虽然最后一个大多数人都看不见，但这不影响他们把这当做王的图腾。甚至有许多人因为听说王的复活开始期待厄洛斯之翼的产品，想要一睹真正的马其顿雄狮的真容。

然而那位伊斯坎达尔说它没有了。

弹幕开始悲伤，随即怀疑，接着愤怒。也许是有心的挑唆，又或许是感情用事，有人开始辱骂，说他是伪装成王的骗子，企图分裂马其顿的叛党。而依旧相信王的人开始激烈地反驳，虽然拿不出证据，但王就是王，他们不会认错。

双方骂战逐渐升级，墙头草左右摇摆，但自称是王的男人拿不出证据证明自己也是事实，拥王党的声音渐渐因缺乏说服力而式微。

准将的表情变得从容，他说：“也就是说，您没有办法证明您就是真正的伊斯坎达尔，马其顿联合政权的王。那么请恕我们无法承认你的身份。”

伊斯坎达尔笑着摇摇头：“新兵，我没见过你，你应该也不是我手下的战士，所以你大概不太了解我。”他站起身，山石般巍峨壮阔。

“我没有兴趣证明我是谁，也不在乎你们承不承认我的身份。我毕生的理想就是向宇宙的尽头迈进，并在前进的过程中征服我所踏足的每一片土地。而我不小心失去的东西，也不指望有人会拱手相让，因为我会用自己的手把它夺回来。征服王的身份从来不是由谁加冕而来，只有我，伊斯坎达尔本人的行动，才是它唯一定义。”

终端前的韦伯·维尔维特心绪起伏。没错，这就是他的王，窝在军部啃老本的老头子们才不会懂王的霸道，他们眼中人人趋之若鹜的王权和地位不过是王征途上的点缀，有没有王的身份对他来说都无损于他生而为王的高贵人格。

韦伯相信，就算没有他，他的王也一样有能力用铁蹄把自己以及祖先们征服过的领土重新征服一次。但他现在在这里，他非要让那些蝇营狗苟的小人把本应属于王的东西跪着还给他。

他的手边，放着一个打开的盒子，金色的衬绸上，红色的披风碎片静静和他对视。他伸出手，轻柔地抚摸它，享受着心头细微的颤动。

不会太久了，他们很快就能见面了。

他依依不舍又果断地收回了手，转向终端，下达下一步舆论操作的指令。

梅尔文事先在问答网站发的“如果和向导强行切断链接哨兵会怎样”的问题早已贴上了资料翔实深入浅出的科普性回答，在所有社交网站被疯狂转发。

生物电和精神领域发生改变是哨兵被切断精神链接之后大概率发生的事件，至少对于极少数活着的人来说是这样——中央军校医学院和中央研究院的资料统计如是说。

有些向导的哨兵伴侣现在还在精神病院或者变成植物人，他们哭诉在战争中链接被破坏后伴侣遭受的折磨。但更多的向导都表示，他们的伴侣或者搭档，很快就死亡了。

精神领域的摧毁或者生物电的改变说起来很轻巧，但实际上会给人带来灾难级别的痛苦。生物电之所以能被作为身份认证的途径就说明了它超然的稳定性，而如此稳定的生命特征都发生了变化那这个人的身体所承受的外力根本是无法想象的。

王的拥护者们流下心痛的泪水，同时敬佩他们的王竟能在如此困境中重新振作起来。他们痛斥军部恶心的手段。军部不是普通平民，而是哨兵的主要从业部门，论哨兵相关的医学理论没有人会比军部更熟悉，他们却企图混淆视听，在明知道王曾遭遇恶运的情况下，逼迫王拿出根本不可能存在的证据证明自己。

一切都好像很顺利，民意似乎又倒向了伊斯坎达尔一方，但维尔维特少将就是有种非常不祥的预感。

很快他的预感就成真了，就在大多数人都热衷于讨论中央政权还要搞出多少幺蛾子才能把趁机窃取的、属于王的权力还给他时，又一则消息震惊马其顿。

“我不相信任何人的话，首都星的官老爷也好，尼瓦星的泥腿子也罢。你说你是王，那就来征服我试试看，否则你就等着被我征服吧。”第十三星区莫莫科齐星统帅，赫菲斯蒂娜如是说。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。  
https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302  
感谢阅读


End file.
